


Jim’s Thoughts While Blair Is Sleeping In His Arms.

by laurie_ky



Series: A Fair Distance [7]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble Time-Stamp for <i>A Fair Distance</i> set prior to Blair leaving Jim and Cascade.<br/>Jim knows he's going to lose Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim’s Thoughts While Blair Is Sleeping In His Arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Moonridge 2008, for Slipperieslope.  
> Beta'ed by T. Verano.
> 
> Written by Laurie

This can’t go on, this keeping secrets from me.

But beggars can’t be choosers. I’ll hold him till he slips away for good.

Blair gave his body to me tonight. But that’s not enough. I need all of him -- body and soul.

He hasn’t said anything, but I see his restlessness that I can’t satisfy.

Why else would he waste himself on that meaningless job, pouring out the sex appeal to sell drinks?

He hasn’t cheated on me yet with some denizen of that dive. I’d know.

But he’s headed that way.

And I don’t know how to stop him.

 

~oo~oo~oo~oo~


End file.
